darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Interrogating Dually
November 29, 2011, 8:59 PM Back To 2011 Logs Dually Prowl (Administrative Wing, Iacon) --- Dually enters the office sullenly, escorted by a pair of even larger mechs from security. Prowl is seated behind his desk, hands clasped together tightly as he watches Dually be escorted in. With a small nod, he dismisses both the guards, carefully keeping the frown from his face. "Dually. Have a seat." He says shortly. "I don't care /what/ it slagging looks like, I didn't do ANYTHING to Horizon." Dually says furiously. "I'll stand, thanks." He crosses his arms angrily. Prowl doesn't appear at all fazed by the anger; unsurprising, given one of his most common 'visitors'. "It was not a suggestion, Dually. Sit." He repeats flatly. "What you have or have not done will be discussed." Dually 's engine growls angrily, but he complies. "I /didn't./ I wouldn't. I'm an Autobot, slaggit." "You have had repeated altercations with Horizon throughout his entire tenure as your commanding officer." Prowl points out, leaning forward slightly. "Including one very public one shortly before his untimely deactivation." Dually shakes his head. "No! We used to get along great. It was all fine, until he lost his slagging /mind/ on that stupid little neutral planet. The first one, not the second one. We barely got back here at all, working that stupid tramp transport like empties!" Prowl frowns, one doorwing twitching minutely. "It is not Lieutenant Horizon's past actions and decisions that are under question here." He says, his tone holding a sharp edge to it. "Are you willing to provide a list of your exact whereabouts for the three cycles leading up to the discovery of the lieutenant's shell?" "Here." Dually leans forward, sending a ping and offering a databurst. "There's the entire slagging /orn/. Not much else to do while sitting in that cell." Prowl accepts the databurst, looking over the information with a critical optic. "Thank you for your cooperation, Dually. All of this information will be double checked against Iacon security footage. So if you have lied to me at all, I suggest you inform me now, or things will go very badly for you." Dually shakes his head. "I haven't. But I'm telling you - Horizon isn't the paragon yuo all think he is. He made some slagging bad decisions out there, and we all suffered for it. Sure, he got me and Aegis home, but what about the rest of our team? Breakfist's shell's rusting on that slagging pirate planet, and we lost half our team before that to a slagging 'neutral' he befriended who betrayed us!" Prowl frowns. "Dually. Get a hold of yourself immediately." He orders, doorwings twitching again. "I have read all the reports on that incident. Given what has happened, I have doublechecked all of them to search for a possible reason for someone to do this, including his past mistakes. Do not assume I have an idealized vision of anyone." Dually huffs angrily and revs his engine, but nods. Prowl watches Dually for a few more moments, whether he's evaluating his reaction or simply trying to unnerve him isn't clear. "Again, thank you for your cooperation, Dually." He says as the guards reenter the room, standing to flank Dually's sides. "As soon as I can confirm your whereabouts with Red Alert, I will have you released. I am sorry for the inconvience." Dually stands up, anger still visible in the tension as he moves, but he nods again, shortly. "Inconvinence, my aft." Dually mutters. "You do that, Prowl, and let me get back to doing my /job/." He looks from one of the guards to the other with a glare, and turns to follow them back to the detention center. Prowl frowns at Dually's words, but allows the mech to leave otherwise unaccosted. Sighing quietly out his vents, he turns to the console on his desk, drawing up the security footage of the earliest time and place Dually had given him to begin reviewing it. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Dually's LogsCategory:Prowl's Logs Category:CSI Iahex